


Tale of a Sleeping Prince.

by LFMH021



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, But domesticity at the first part, Crying, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, It's angst okay with a happy ending, Like Heavy Angst, M/M, Sadness, So is Yuuri's and Phichit's, Spoiler spoiler hahaha, That's it, Yuuri and Yurio's relationship is plainly brotherly, but happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: “What’s your theme for this year, Mr. Nikiforov?”Victor quietly stared at his laced hands on his lap.“Mr. Nikiforov?”He looked up, tears almost spilling down his cheeks. “…Sleeping Beauty.”Victor starts to hate the ice. And the reason could be discerned once you enter the Hospital’s Room 143.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am experimenting on writing different genres of ficlets, and this suddenly came into my mind. And blame all the sad songs I stumble upon in Youtube along with the fact that a month has passed since Yuri! On Ice ended.
> 
> Drown in angst with me. 
> 
> [I have a fever and tonsillitis. And my whole body's aching. Amazing. So I don’t know if this will cloud my judgment and decisions. Expect and please pardon, in advance, some inaccuracies and OOCness.]
> 
> Italicized texts were either: thoughts or flashbacks.
> 
> Enjoy this roller coaster! It’s fun, I promise! [For full enjoyment of this ficlet, please listen to a sad song. Just a suggestion.]
> 
> Have fun~

A day could change your life forever.

 

Victor enveloped a blanket around his shoulders and rubbed his hands together as he sat up stiffly on the couch in their penthouse in St. Petersburg, Russia. It had been a year since Yuuri moved in with him here in Russia. Just few months ago, he won gold, yet again, while Yuuri and Yurio stood by either of his sides, the brunet bearing a silver medal and the blond winning the bronze.

Ever since he announced his come-back, and Yuuri decided to continue his figure skating career, and with Yurio by their sides, training with them—they consecutively won every competition where they participated in. At the GPF, Yuuri actually managed to win gold while Yurio snatched silver; it was his first time to receive a bronze— it was a heartbreaking thing to see after how many times he managed to win gold  but with Yuuri’s comforting words and arms, he actually begun to appreciate the fact that he couldn’t always be the one on the top.

The three of them were nicknamed the Podium Family because they kept snatching the medals and were always the ones standing on the podium. They actually received no-ill-intent complains from their co-competitors on how unfair it was that they were always the ones winning.

It was currently their off-season with half a month before the start of a new season. Because of a blizzard, Yakov instructed them not to practice for today or else they’d become human icicles.

Yurio crashed in their apartment because his room, in Yakov’s house, was as cold as Antarctica because his heater was broken and he didn’t want to sleep in Yakov’s creepy guest room. He, Yuuri and Makkachin, of course, welcomed him with open arms. The blond was asleep on their spare bedroom, cuddling his kitten, whom he brought with him.

Yuuri padded out of their room with bundles of blankets around him. Despite their heater on full blast, the blizzard was still making the whole country freeze to death. The brunet passed by him and leaned down to press a kiss on Victor’s cheek.

Victor hummed in contentment and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri chuckled and ruffled Victor’s silver hair and then wrapped his own arms around the silver-head’s neck. Victor hummed again and buried his face in his fiance’s tummy.  They were in that position for few minutes until Yuuri gently pulled away despite his protests.

The Japanese laughed heartily, a music in his ears, before murmuring, “I gotta go see if we even have ingredients to prepare something.”

Makkachin followed after the brunet in the kitchen. He was lounging happily in the couch when Yuuri’s head poke out from the kitchen, he was frowning. “What is it, Yuuri?” He asked, puzzled.

His Japanese fiancé was a ball of anxiety still but he was his ever cute, adorable, lovable and caring self. They had their occasional arguments but Victor was finding himself falling even deeper in love with the brunet every day instead of it fading away. He had never thought he’d experience something that could even transcend love. And that’s beautiful.

Yuuri sighed and emerged with empty hands. “We’re all out of everything. Like, I, literally, can’t create any dish.”

“ _Literally?_ ” He echoed. His stomach churned in protest.

The brunet nodded grimly. “Unless you want to eat a single carrot with spinach?”

He grimaced with just the thought of the said two vegetables together. He shook his head and slumped onto his seat. “And this blizzard will probably last ‘til tomorrow evening based from what the news had said.”

“Even Makkachin has no food anymore. If only they forecasted this blizzard early on; we could have prepared for it,” Yuuri murmured, obviously troubled while petting Makkachin. Victor was thinking deeply if he had any food he had hidden anywhere when his fiancé stretched his arms above his head and proclaimed, “I will go grocery shopping.”

He quickly stood up and shook his head fiercely. “Yuuri, that’s too dangerous!”

“Oh, Victor. I have been living here for a year and suffered all kinds of weather and all kinds of snow nightmares. This blizzard is nothing to us figure skaters,” Yuuri reassured, removing the blankets around his shoulders.

He pursed his lips, the idea greatly not sitting well with him. “I could drive you to the supermarket!”

“Victor, no one can see anything because of this blizzard. And the supermarkets just a five-minute walk away. I will bring my bagpack to put the groceries inside so that they will not turn to raw popsicles,” Yuuri said and then lightly shoved Victor back to his seat. “I’ll go change. Calm down. I thought I’m the one with anxiety between us,” He light-heartedly teased and entered their bedroom.

Makkachin jumped to sit beside him. He bit his bottom lip and hugged his poodle closely.

Yuuri re-emerged wearing his favourite coat over layers and layers of clothing. Face mask convering half of his face while a bonnet hid most of his head and hair. His gloves were the thickest that Victor had even seen. His glasses were getting foggy with his warm breath. He looked like a cute ball of fluffiness.

Yuuri slung the bagpack on his shoulders and grabbed his spare keys, wallet and cellphone.

He pouted and mumbled, “Yuuri. You do know we can just starve instead right?”

“Victor, I know that _we_ can, but I’m not letting Makkachin starve because of our laziness,” His fiancé argued. Victor looked up when the brunet approached him. Yuuri leaned down until they're eye level. “We’re figure skaters. This is just a blizzard. Besides, the cold never bothered me anyway.”

He smiled unwillingly with the last part upon getting the reference. They stared at each other before bursting to laughter. He hugged Yuuri tightly and mumbled, “Be careful out there. I’d like to accompany you but—“

“Your knees will give out with how cold it is outside, Victor. Let’s not damage them anymore. You still need to snatch gold from me again in the GPF, remember?”

He chuckled. “That’s right~”

Yuuri hummed and let himself be kissed by the Russian’s chapped lips. “I love you. Be careful out there,” Victor murmured.

The brunet nodded. “I love you too. I won’t take too long.”

Yurio emerged from the guest room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His bedhead was funny, and Victor sneakily took a photo before posting it. The blond raised an eyebrow at Yuuri’s attire. “What’s up with your get-up, katsudon? Cannot handle a little blizzard.”

Yuuri laughed and grabbed an umbrella. “I’m going grocery shopping. I don’t want us to turn into rabbits.”

Yurio’s eyes widened. He sprinted towards the windows and gestured roughly at the white enveloping everything. “You’ll drown in snow out there!”

“No, I won’t! I have gone out in the same weather before. Stop being worry-warts, I’m actually getting hungry,” The Japanese responded with a smile and then opened the front doors.

The cold that blew along with the door made them all shiver. Yuuri took a deep breath and declared, “AND OFF I GO!”

“Katsudon, don’t you da—“

But the door slammed shut with he and Yurio staring worriedly at where Yuuri was standing at just few moments ago.

 

An hour and half had passed.

Victor was growing even tenser with every passing minute.

Yuuri had been updating him since the brunet went out with minute after minute chats and stickers.

_‘Just arrived!’_

_‘Oh, shoot! Looks like we weren’t the only ones starving!’_

_‘I saw an arm-long carrot! I almost bought it then realized you two hate carrots.’_

_‘Victor, there’s a wasabi-flavored ice cream here and if it’s not as cold as fuck, I would have made you eat it.’_

_‘Katsudon? Katsudon.’_

_‘The line’s too long! Uwaaah, it’s cold in here!’_

_‘Just finished packing everything inside my bag. Wow, heavy!’_

_‘Heading back home!’_

_‘It’s so white outside! It’s amazing! I suddenly miss skating. Let’s go skating the minute this blizzard’s done being shitty.’_

And that was it.

It was fifteen minutes ago when the brunet suddenly turned silent and stopped communicating with them.

Yuuri suddenly stopped from replying or updating him and Yurio with chitters and chatters about anything and everything his eyes landed on. Victor let the first five minutes pass, thinking that the signal was kind of hard with the kind of weather outside. And then he tried dialling but he got into voicemail. Another five minutes later, he began calling his rinkmates asking if they had stumbled upon Yuuri. No one did. He wanted to throw his phone on the wall.

Yurio was aggressively calling Yuuri’s phone and yelling profanities whenever he got into voicemail. He had literally left twenty voicemails to which Yuuri had replied with silence.

The silver-head stood up when the clock hit another minute. “I’m going out! I’m going to search for him!”

The blond hissed and grabbed one of his wrists. “Do not be a fucking moron! The signal is crappy outside, how are you going to call his cell if you’re both out?”

His heart was thundering in his chest. He didn’t like this feeling. He didn’t like not knowing what was happening with his half. It was making him insane. “But Yurio—“

“I am worried, as well, okay?” The smaller growled, eyes filled with anxiety and shoulders stiff with tension. “I don’t want to but I am fucking uneasy with his sudden silence! You going out there won’t help anyone! What if _you_ will be the next one I can’t contact? I cannot fucking afford being yelled by Yakov because I let you two out! I am worried enough already!”

He mussed his hair in frustration and was about to yell at the blond when his cellphone rang. It was an unknown number. An unknown number that made him uneasy. He gulped and shakily slid the icon to ‘answer.’ He then pressed ‘speaker’ so that Yurio and Makkachin would be able to hear whatever conversation this would be.

“ _Privet?”_ He asked, hoping it was just one of his friends, who changed his or her number, asking how he was.

“ _Privet._ Is this Mr. Nikiforov?” It wasn’t. That was a man’s voice. A restless and panicking man’s voice.

“Y-Yes, it is. Who is this?” He stuttered, afraid of all the familiar background noises they could hear. There was a ‘beep,’ and someone yelling medicine-related words he actually despised.

A deep breath. “I will go straight to the point, Mr. Nikiforov. Your fiancé, the well-known Katsuki Yuuri got into an accident just few minutes ago. He’s fighting for his life in an ambulance at the moment.” His heart stopped and he almost dropped his phone.

Yurio gritted his teeth and grabbed the phone in Victor’s hand before it could fall. His face was so pale and his lips were trembling when he snarled, “Where the hell is he right now?”

“He’s currently being brought to Euromed Clinic. He’d arrive in the hospital in about three more minutes.”

“We’ll be right there!” The blond yelled at the phone and hung up. “Victor, grab your coat, wallet and phone! We’re heading out!”

Victor was still frozen in place, trying to absorb the words he just heard. It wasn't easy. It was as if he was spirallibg down a void and couldn't seem to have anything to grasp onto.

His knees had turned to jelly under him,and he was in the verge of falling on the floor when a palm met his cheek in a hard slap. His eyes widened as he slowly turned to Yurio who was panting angrily while clutching the hand he used to slap Victor with his other one. "Snap out of it, you fucking idiot!" He hissed, eyes filled with fright he was trying to subdue. "You will be no help to anyone if you're going to collapse right here, right now! Compose yourself, Victor. We'll need you. Katsudon will need you. I cannot run there alone, it will not be worth it. Katsudon needs you the most right now; are you going to fucking fail him?"

No. Not now. Not ever.

He pursed his lips into a thin line, grabbed a coat and few more things he'd need before running out of the house, Yurio and Makkachin right at his tail.

Why was it that fate would always remain cruel?

 

Yuuri was already inside the Emergency Room when they arrived in the said hospital. Yurio shoved paramedics aside  just to see through the glass panels on the Emergency Room's doors. He returned by Victor's side ashen-faced and in verge of vomiting.

The blond sat down at one of the waiting area's benches and clenched his hands on his pants, teeth clenched tightly and eyes shut as he fought hard not to cry.

Victor gulped and approached one of the paramedics covered with blood. Yuuri's blood. "P-Please tell me what happened."

How did this happen?

Why did this happen?

Why his Yuuri?

Why was his beloved suffering inside the OCU, fighting for his life when they could have been inside their apartment instead, cuddling, snuggling and laughing at the silly cartoon being shown in the TV?

The man sighed and removed his surgical gloves as he whispered, “Based from what some witnesses who saw what happened: he was crossing the street when a car skidded onto the thin and slippery ice on the road. The man driving was also a little drunk which made the situation worse. Instead of turning the steering wheel away from Katsuki, he drunkenly swivelled his car _towards_ Katsuki. Due to fast instincts perhaps, Katsuki managed to jump up. The car still hit him but the neck below wasn't damaged much."

Oh god. He was dreading asking his thoughts out. "...What about the neck above?"

The man glanced at him, pained. As if the answer also meant his death. "...He hit his head on the lamppost."

Shit.

"His skull was cracked. I don't know if his brain was damaged. If it was..." The paramedic trailed off and looked away.

But neither he nor Yurio needed to hear the next part.

It was almost echoing in the whole hospital, after all:  " _If it was...Yuuri Katsuki will die."_

He slumped onto a beach next to Yurio. Makkachin sat beside him and whimpered while gazing at the Emergency Room's doors.

 

_Yuuri pointed the Polaris or North Star and whispered, "When I die, I hope I'll be reincarnated as a star."_

_He turned to look at his fiancé, puzzled. "Why?"_

_The brunet hummed and intertwined their hands. "I want to continue inspiring and guiding people. By being a star, I get to guide travelers, dreamers, adventurers. It'll be great to hear from above: 'That's the Akatsuki star! It's in the North so we're going to the right direction.'"_

_He chuckled and brushed Yuuri's fringe away. "You'll be the brightest one up and out there."_

_"I don't need to be. As long as you'll still be beside me up there, I'm fine with having less sparkle than others," Yuuri responded with a genuine smile. What did he ever do deserve him?_

_Don't leave me yet, Yuuri. Don't become star I could only look at but couldn't reach yet. I'd rather keep my head down forever than stare at you and know I would never be able to cross the distance between us anymore._

Victor starts to hate the ice. And the reason behind that sudden hatred could be discerned once you enter the Hospital Room 143.

Comatose.

Luckily, Yuuri's body didn't suffer much damage. Just few broken bones that could heal within few weeks and some after a month.

Unfortunately, he was in a comatose state. And none knew when he'll wake up. In fact, it was unknown if he will ever wake up.

After almost five hours of painstakingly and patiently waiting for results, they were woken up from their restless nap when a nurse told them Yuuri was already admitted to Room 143 and he could now be visited.

Doctor Vladimir Popov explained everything but only one thing resonated in Victor's head: Yuuri was in coma and he might never wake up.

When the doctor left them to dwell with their new found information, he slowly walked towards Yuuri's bed wherein his beautiful fiance laid on with some tubes attached to his body and IV fluid sustaining his body with his needs.

The heart monitor was beeping consistently in time with Yuuri's heartbeat.

Victor was afraid it'll suddenly make a long beeping noise that would end everything. It didn't.

He sat on the stool beside the brunet's bed and gingerly picked up Yuuri's right hand. It was cold. He licked his lips in nervousness before whispering, "Hey there, my sleeping beauty. How are you?" He chuckled numbly and then added, "Stupid question. Sorry."

He received no reply.

Only the constact reminder of Yuuri still alive echoed throughout the whole room. He looked down on the bed and tried his hardest not to burst into tears. He looked over his shoulder to find out why Yurio was so quiet.

His eyes widened when he found the blond sobbing silently while wiping his tears away with his fists. He sniffed and clutched the hem of his jacket.

Finally, the dam broke and Victor’s tears fell down his cheeks. He bit his bottom lip and ushered for Yurio and Makkachin near him. The smaller Russian begrudgingly stood beside him. Makkachin placed his front paws up on the bed and rested his chin right beside Yuuri’s shoulder.

Yurio clenched his hands into fists and murmured under his breath, “I heard that the driver ran right after Yuuri got hit. I swear that if they ever find him, I will beat the hell out of him.” The blond looked up at the ceiling and hissed, “Katsudon didn’t deserve this! He should be skating with us the day after tomorrow! He didn’t deserve this,” His voice cracked with emotions at the last sentence.

Makkachin nudged Yuuri’s shoulder with his snout and when it elicited not reaction, the poodle whimpered and nudged Yuuri again. Again, no response. Makkachin slumped into a bundle of sad brown fur and howled lowly—his own way of crying.

Victor took a deep breath and sniffled. He cupped Yuuri’s right hand between his own two hands and murmured, “One moment, he was laughing with us in the same apartment. Another moment, he’s lying on a bed with no assurance that he’ll ever open his eyes again. It’s unfair, Yuuri. You promised me five consecutive wins, remember? We just finished one Worlds together, there are still four left, you know.”

Yuuri didn’t show any sign of hearing any of them.

Tears pooled the bedsheet that was right beneath his face. “Please wake up. I need you. Yuuri, please open your eyes. I cannot live without you. I _can’t._ Don’t leave me like this; I can’t live like this!”

He wailed loudly and hugged Yuuri’s arm. “Don’t make me come back to that apartment without you by my side, Yuuri. I can’t go back to that place if it won’t be filled with your scent, laughter and voice. Yuuri, please wake up. Don’t leave me yet.”

Indeed.

“I love you, Yuuri,” He whispered, heart-broken.

A day could change one’s life forever.

 

Few days after, Yuuri’s accident and condition had finally reached the media. The Sports News blared with speculation and worry about the brunet’s situation.

He was torn between taking another break or staying to participate in a new season. He badly wanted to be by his beloved’s side until Yuuri’s eyes open. But he also knew that if the brunet found out about his stupid decision, he would clearly receive an earful.

So on hours he wasn’t allowed to visit yet, he spent his time on the training rink with Makkachin on the sidelines since he knew his poodle could also not bear being alone in their apartment with reminders of Yuuri everywhere they looked.

The training rink wasn’t the same without Yuuri around. Mila had become less talkative unlike when she could discuss everything with the ever-kind Yuuri, who’d definitely give her responses back.

Georgi’s eyes were back to being sad again even if he already had a new girlfriend and had moved on from Anya. Everytime he accidentally looked at Victor, the dark-head would look away and sob quietly.

Yurio was also so focused that Victor believed that the blond used skating as his outlet to take out his anger, loneliness and sadness. Every morning that their eyes meet, Yurio would ask him a silent question to which he’d reply with a solemn shake of his head.

Victor...He had returned to who he was before he met Yuuri. Cocooned with loneliness and depression while externally, socializing and doing his ever public persona. Outside, whenever he needed to interact to those outside his circle of friends, a fake smile and jolly personality would come out. Once he entered Room 143, it was as if his shoulders would be given tons of weight that sometimes he thought he wouldn’t be able to lift them up and leave that room ever again.

 

Every day, he visited Yuuri and checked his condition.

He pushed open the room’s door and teared up when he found Phichit inside. The Thai turned to look at him. Victor couldn’t help crying as he saw Phichit’s weeping face. The Thai painstakingly tried to smile but ended up sobbing even more. “I heard about what happened and immediately booked a flight to personally see him.”

Victor smiled ruefully and closed the door behind him. He placed a new set of roses in the vase in the nightstand before standing beside Phichit. “Thank you for going to all the trouble.”

The Thai shook his head and reached for Yuuri’s hand. He trailed a finger from the Japanese’s elbow down to his fingertip. “Is it true? That he’s in coma and that no one knows when or if he’ll ever wake up?”

He nodded and sniffled. “It’s true. He has been lying there for a week or more and never had he showed a sign that he’s waking up soon.”

Phichit sniffed his snot. “It hurts me seeing him like this. I am so used to seeing him skating on the ice, showing variety of expressions and expressing millions of emotions. I am so used to having a body to collide onto whenever I jump in his arms when we see each other. I am so used to having someone I can Facetime with even if it’s three in the morning.” He paused and hiccupped. “I am so used to having my best friend awake and alive. Him being in this condition is like having a part of me torn apart and broken to pieces.”

“I’m sorry, Phichit. It’s all my fault. If only I didn’t—“

“Fate is not something you can control, Victor. You regretting things that wasn’t under your jurisdictions will only kill you. And right now, Yuuri needs you the most.”

He nodded and sobbed.

“I miss him,” He mumbled.

Phichit sniffed. “So do I.”

 

Yurio entered Room 143 and grabbed the stool reserved for visitors before slumping on it. He raised his feet onto the chair and huffed. “Yakov’s being annoying so I sneaked out,” He grunted.

Yuuri didn’t reply.

“You have to wake up soon, you know. The start of the season is next week and seeing as your body’s healed, you can still enter. I still need to beat your world record, katsudon, and I wanna beat it fair and square,” He growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

The brunet continued sleeping.

His shoulders dropped. He looked down on the ground and whispered, “It’s different not having you in the training rink, katsudon. It’s as if the atmosphere turned tenser. As if a penny drop and everyone will collapse into piles of crying humans.” He paused and made nonsense symbols with his index finger in the air. “I have no one to talk and complain to,” He admitted.

He licked his lips. “I have no one that I could skate to whenever Yakov is nagging too much. I have no one that would cook me katsudon when I feel like eating one. I have no one that could teach me how to break dance properly. I have no one to growl at when I feel like venting out my frustration.” Silence. “I have no one I could confide in when I feel like giving up.”

Another moment of quietness.

“Do you know why?” He asked, tears trailing down his pale cheeks. His hands were shaking on top of his knees. “It’s because you’re in here, sleeping. And if you continue to sleep ‘til eternity, I will forever have no one to do those things with.”

He reluctantly reached for Yuuri’s hand. “You’re my friend. And I actually consider you as my older brother. So please,” He bowed his head down, tears dropping on the patterned tiles. “Wake up soon.”

 

“What’s your theme for this year, Mr. Nikiforov?”

Victor quietly stared at his laced hands on his lap.

“Mr. Nikiforov?”

He looked up, tears almost spilling down his cheeks. “…Sleeping Beauty.”

Because even if Yuuri’s not in the kiss and cry to watch his performances, he’d still skate their love. He’d still skate to show the world that his love would never fade even if he’d never see those earthy eyes he loved so much again.

Sleeping Beauty. He did hope a kiss would wake up the brunet. He tried. It didn’t.

It had been weeks and he never failed to visit his other half every single day in the hospital in the room that was so ironic he almost asked Yuuri to be placed in another room.

143.

I love you.

It was as if fate was mocking him. Destroying him.

But he was still standing tall. As long as there was a teeny tiny hope that his programs and skating could reach Yuuri, he’d skate, skate and skate.

 

A surprise was what Victor received the day of the start of the Grand Prix Series. As he watched his co-skaters’ programs and streamed the others through his phone and internet, he’d realize that almost everyone was crying out for Yuuri Katsuki to wake up.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as Phichit skated to songs he and Yuuri adored and usually sung when they were still in Detroit. His heart clenched when he found out Phichit’s theme for the year was: ‘Friendship.’

Georgi skated to songs about standing up no matter how many times you fall down. It was about Yuuri’s situation wherein he turned to a slump after placing sixth in the last two years ago’s GPF, and then emerged to reach the top.

Even Mila dedicated her programs to Yuuri as well. She skated programs that were about having someone by your side no matter what. Her routines were about how Yuuri never ignored her and always humoured her and even helped her with her pranks to the other skaters.

Even if Guang-Hong Ji and Leo de la Iglesia had different kinds of programs, you’d still feel that parts of them were dedicating their routines to Yuuri and their hope and wish for the Japanese to wake up from his slumber.

Chris was his ever sexual self, but even so, it was as if his routines were challenging Yuuri. Challenging him on facing Chris again on the same ice. Challenging him to wake up and fight off the demons pulling him down. Challenging him to show the world he could rise up again.

Otabek, JJ, Seung-Gil, Emil, Nekola and Sara also tribute parts of their routines on wanting their co-competitor to skate on the same ice and playing field again.

The one that made his heart ache was Yurio’s routines. He never knew the blond’s theme, and his eyes watered again when the announcer commented, “This year, Yuri Plisetsky has chosen a very unusual choice of a theme. For this season, Plisetsky has declared that his theme will be: ‘Philia.’ Unlike before, this was purely his decision. He had chosen Philia as a dedication to Yuuri Katsuki, whom he considers as someone who was part of his family. He proclaimed he wanted to create and skate to routines that will reach Yuuri Katsuki, hoping they will wake up the Japanese figure skater.”

Yurio’s skating was very different this season. It was as if he was calling out, shouting, yelling to a person he couldn’t see. Like he was trying to get a last chance to show someone how much he meant to the blond. It was Yurio’s apology for all the times he was mean to Yuuri. It was his call for the Japanese to open his eyes.

When it was his turn to skate, he imagined Yuuri’s sleeping figure in the Hospital. He imagined his beloved fighting for his life, drowning with the darkness of eternal slumber.

He skated and skated.

But his heart and mind were elsewhere.

He missed Yuuri so much.

The brunet’s laugh.

His snort.

His expressions that could change within a millisecond.

Their snuggles.

Their cuddles.

Their playful bickering.

Their occasional arguments.

Their hugs.

Their knowing gazes.

Yuuri’s eyes.

Yuuri’s skating.

Yuuri’s voice.

Their kisses.

God.

Victor missed him. And all this waiting was killing him.

 

_He sighed into Yuuri’s arms and murmured and satisfied, “You are my love. You are my life. I wouldn’t trade being with you with anything.”_

_Yuuri giggled and poked his nose. “Even the ice?”_

_He nodded firmly. “Even the ice.”_

_“But I wouldn’t want you to stop figure skating for me.”_

_“A medal or this. This, this and this!” He declared and buried his face in his beloved’s chest. “There is no need to ask. I know the answer,” He stubbornly mumbled. Because it was the truth. And it would always be truth._

 

He ended his free skate reaching towards the ceiling, eyes shut with tears trailing down his cheeks. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he wasn’t the only crying. Almost most of the audience were. His co-skaters were, as well.

This was how much Yuuri meant to everyone.

 

_Yuuri, the world awaits for you. Please, wake up._

 

Almost a year had passed. He was heading back to St. Petersburg with a new golden medal from Worlds to decorate their bedroom. He had only been away for a week but it felt like eternity. Makkachin jumped into his arms and snuggled his snout in Victor’s chest.

He threw his luggage to a side and placed his medal on the living room desk before grabbing his coat and small duffel bag. “Let’s go visit Yuuri, Makkachin!”

He ran and ran and ran as if his life depended on it. It probably did.

He was panting when he reached the Hospital’s Room 143. He hesitantly twisted the door knob and silently entered. It was still the same. The white walls. The stool beside Yuuri’s bed. The cushion on the right side of the room for many visitors. Tubes attached in Yuuri’s body. IV fluid sustaining Yuuri with what his body needed.

A vase with new bouquet of various flowers. It was probably from Yurio – it had lavenders which the blond was fond of.

He sat on the stool and took Yuuri’s right hand with his own. He stared at their glistening rings and mumbled, “I won the Worlds just two days ago. It felt odd not having you stand beside me. It feld weirder to not have a pair of arms hugging me and Yurio right after the podium picture taking. Even Yurio seemed unhappy with his silver. Phichit was also staring at his bronze with anguish.

I can’t stay in our apartment, Yuuri. Everywhere I look, I see reminders of you. Every time I sit on the dining table, it’s as if I smell your homemade dishes. Every minute I sleep in our bed, I realize that I’m all alone with only your scent on your pillow as my company and reminder that you’re still alive and just sleeping in this hospital room.”

He brushed Yuuri’s ring with his thumb and then lifted his gaze to look at Yuuri’s sleeping face. “Ah, this is a tale of a sleeping prince. You‘re still so beautiful Yuuri; that’s unfair you know.” He paused and then squeezed the brunet’s hand.

He shut his eyes and whispered under his breath, “ _Stammi Vicino. Non te ne andare. Te amo_.” He leaned and placed a chaste kiss on his fiance’s chapped lips.

He was about to stand up to start preparing to go back home when Makkachin barked behind him. He turned in curiosity and found his jaw hanging open wider and wider in shock as the heart monitor showed Yuuri’s heartbeat going a little faster.

He gulped and clasped his hands together in prayer as Yuuri took a deep breath. He held his breath when Yuuri’s eyelids twitched.

He placed a hand over his mouth as his eyes met a pair of brown eyes.

Yuuri smiled slightly and whispered, “Hello.”

He pinched himself. “I’m not dreaming am I?” Yuuri snorted a little and shook his head.

Victor hastily sat beside the brunet and peppered the Japanese’s face with kisses. He received giggles. They stared at each other before melting in each other’s arms, both crying messes.

 

Yurio jumped in Yuuri’s arms upon arriving in the hospital room ten minutes after Victor posted a photo in Instagram of Yuuri smiling and wide awake in his arms.

Yuuri, thank god, had his tubes removed and was sitting up, so he managed to catch Yurio.

The blond sighed in the brunet’s chest and hugged Yuuri tightly, as if afraid Yuuri would slip off their fingers again any moment.

Makkachin was jumping around in happiness after Yuuri petted him. The poor poodle waited for almost a year to get that same ruffle on his fur.

 

The world celebrated upon finding out about the new news. Phichit was hysterical and announced that he was flying to Russia as soon as possible to tackle Yuuri in a big hug. Chris sent gifts and flowers with a special note. Mila and Georgi stopped their practice just to visit Yuuri and dotted the brunet with sweets, with food, with medicine, with hugs and promises of them hanging out.  

Yakov and Lilia looked so relieved upon seeing Yuuri in the training rink a week after his release.

And as Yuuri dragged him for a pair skate, it finally sunk in to Victor.

He had started to love the ice again. And the reason could be found right in front of him.

The curse was broken.

His sleeping beauty was awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-dah! Another shitty work of mine! [Edited.] [Kinda rushed because I felt like crap.]
> 
> Gonna update 'My Heart of Constellations' some other time, I can't today. It'll turn into a crap, I'm telling you, hahahaha
> 
> As you may noticed, I didn't include the Katsuki Family anymore because this will become even longer and sadder. And I wanted to concentrate on Victor, Yurio and the other skaters.
> 
> Was it as sad as I wanted it to be?
> 
> Was it crappy?
> 
> I cried a little writing this. I don't know if it was really sad or it's because of the fever. And wow! Heavy angst! Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you still enjoyed it! Yell, rage and scream at me on Tumblr @ lovefadesminehas021 and on Twitter @ LFMH021
> 
> I'll be in writing hiatus for awhile, but I'm still a chat or comment away if you need anything~
> 
> [If you got the reference in one of the flashbacks, I'm so happy!]


End file.
